


it was an accident i swear

by Nobodystentacle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodystentacle/pseuds/Nobodystentacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>caddy shouldn't drink coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was an accident i swear

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a break from what i was writing so i wrote this.

kakusu wasn’t sure why caddy had invited her to this little park but she was always happy to learn more about normal human interaction. Caddy really just wanted coffee and didn’t want to go alone, so he had asked kakusu knowing that she didn’t get to do much that didn’t involve Mimi. “fuck Mimi.” caddy said under his breath. “based on your previous interactions with Mimi. it seems unlikely u wish to copulate with that student.” “oops i didn’t mean for you to hear that” “i was just expressing frustration with her.” caddy had a unique trait in kakusu’s data banks, he never faltered when she didn’t understand the context or phasing he just went straight into explaining it or rewording it. Kakusu learnt many “normal” human interactions when she spent time with caddy. Caddy hoped to his feet as he spotted what he came to the park for, the little coffee hut was opening. Caddy raced over and excitedly ordered a mocha with 2 shots of espresso and whipped cream. Kakusu had walked up behind him while he was ordering and caddy asked if she wanted anything, “no thank you, ill just watch you drink yours.” caddy shrugged and payed the barista. As soon as caddy had receaved his drink he took off the lid and ate all the whipped cream. Caddy and kakusu talked about mostly inconsequential things as caddy drank his coffee. Kakusu noticed caddy started to bounce his foot, then his leg, then his entire body just looked more full of energy then usual. “caddy are you ok?” “me? I’m fine. Wanna play tag. Ooo or grounders, i haven’t played that in awhile, that would be fun!” kakusu wasn’t sure what to say, he definitely presented a lot of excitement but she didn’t understand where it had come from. “sure let’s play tag since i don’t think we can play grounders with only 2 people.” “true, first one to that tree isn’t it!” and caddy bolted. Luckily he had already finished his coffee so he didn’t spill anything. Kakusu followed it close pursuit but let caddy get to the tree first. Caddy whipped around to taunt kakusu, but he noticed moosey behind her. “MMOOOSEY BET YOU CAN’T CATCH ME” “look kakusu i found someone to play with us!” kakusu logged the way caddy had initiated the interaction for further dissection later. “moosey” as caddy had called him started walking over and yelled, “ITS ON JAMES” and broke into a full sprint. The three of them ran around for a while, till caddy seemed to be loosing steam and Ian was huffing from so much running. “Kakusu enjoyed this interaction very much.” caddy and Ian both smiled and caddy went to flop on top of “moosey” but went the wrong way and landed up on top of kakusu. “AAHHH, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR” Ian started laughing and coughing and caddy sat between him and kakusu with a huge blush on his face.


End file.
